


A Whole New Meaning To Tongue In Cheek

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Mini Fics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, smut probably, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings





	A Whole New Meaning To Tongue In Cheek

My first attempt at smut? 

Will had been thinking about it all day. He had been picking at the label of the ‘locally sourced, authentic American beer’ he’d been nursing for the past hour and a half, wondering how he’d got himself into this situation. It had taken him a while to realise, and then finally acknowledge, his feelings for Hannibal but once he had it was like a light bulb had switched on. Hannibal was all he thought about, and while he still woke up hot and sweaty in the cold dawns of wolf trap, it was most definitely not because of nightmares.  
Tonight was their third official date. Will knew what that meant. Will may not be a taboo of inexperience; he wasn’t 19 year old waitress with flaming red hair and a dream of making it in the city, and he was far from a Virgin, but he’d never even so much as kissed a man. Other than Hannibal anyway, he’d pushed him against the ladder he kept in his office for reaching high books and will hadn’t been able to resist. That kiss had led to a long conversation consisting of Will talking about how he was his patient, and Hannibal saying the words ‘not officially’ over and over.

Will smoothed down the jacket of the only suit he owned and shrugged on the tattered monstrosity that he classed as appropriate outerwear. He didn’t have one of those fancy overcoats designed for suits, he was sure Hannibal would pretend not to notice though, ever the gentleman. There was a knock on the door, firm but controlled, the knocker was in no rush- Hannibal. Will necked the beer, and stepped to the door.  
Dinner had been wonderful, Hannibal had insisted on cooking but Will had managed to convince him to go out, all be it to a fancy restaurant will was pretty sure had a month long waiting list. The waiting staff had looked at Hannibal warmly and then given him a top to bottom glance, clearly baffled by Wills presence. The menu had been in English at least, even if Will had accidently knocked a 30 dollar glass of wine off the table with it.

They sat together in Hannibals house, perhaps manor would be more accurate but Will wasn’t really 100% okay with saying his boyfriend had a manor just yet. It made him feel dirty somehow, like he was a conquest. Wills somewhat pointless train of thought was interrupted by teeth, tongue and wandering hands. Will let out a gruff moan as Hannibals mouth wandered down to his neck and began to scrape along the skin. But as his hand began to wander lower Will froze. Hannibal of course noticed quickly, looking at him with eyes whose colour was impossible to pin point.   
“Will? Are you okay? We do not have to do this if you don’t want to.” Hannibal’s voice was thick with arousal- it made his accent thicker. Will liked it.   
“Yeh, no. I’ve never done this before.” Will felt himself going red, this wasn’t like him. He’d had sex with women and not felt this nervous. “Not with a guy anyway...” Hannibal smiled, or at least he Hannibal smiled which was little more than a face twitch.  
“Then we will take it slow”  
Hannibal then proceeded to not take it slow at all, flipping will onto his back and slipping his arms underneath him to unbuckle his belt, pulling down his poorly ironed trousers and faded boxers to reveal his naked arse. Will was suddenly concerned about whether or not he had a hairy behind. This thought disappeared when he felt something long and wet poke against his entrance. Will let out a noise of surprise and felt Hannibal let out a small laugh against his ass. “Hannibal what are you-oh god!” Will clenched his fingers and let out a moan as Hannibal proceeded to push his tongue in and around Wills ass. Up until this point Will had assumed this would be a fairly unerotic experience but this was mind blowing. Will pushed his entire body back, letting out a moan when Hannibal began to hum, letting the vibration flow through Will. Will groaned out Hannibals name, then let out a noise Will would go on to pretend to have not made, when he felt Hannibals tongue move away. However the tongue was quickly replaced by fingers, and when he felt Hannibals weight press down against him, and his breath on his neck Will decided that this was definitely something he could get used to.


End file.
